


The Master and His Brat

by IvyBlooms



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental - Freeform, Parental Mammon, Pupil Fran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With tantrums, snotty noses, school yard drama, and so much more, it was no wonder that Mammon had made the decision to remain childless long ago. But there was something about this little boy with his shining green eyes and wobbly pouting lips. Annoying as he could be...Mammon never wanted to see that smile wither away. (Mammon and Pupil Fran. Parental, fluffy, sweetness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master and His Brat

**Author's Note:**

> The Master and His Brat  
> Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

Mammon watched closely as his little pupil practiced with his latest illusion exercises. Fran was still young and ever since the capture of his master, Mukuro Rokudo, the little brat had been left in Mammon's capable hands. Mammon had adamantly been against taking on the boy as his student but Mukuro had pleaded very sweetly with him and thus, he agreed to take the little mint haired frog on. Mammon hadn't had a student in some years and he swore to himself that he would never have another. The last pupil project had ended terribly and Mammon was not in the mood to explain to another family why their only child was dead and mangled.

"Fran!" Mammon snapped when he noticed the boy losing his focus. His illusion of the butterflies was fading and beginning to become transparent.

Fran, surprised by the sudden intrusion in his illusion, jumped and lost his concentration all together. In a puff of indigo smoke, the beautiful monarchs disappeared. Fran was thrown back onto his bottom and his lower lip began to quiver, the tell tale sign of a crying fit about to begin.

"No, no." Mammon ordered. "They'll be no crying here. It's your own fault for not paying attention."

Fran's eyes watered with unshed tears and his lips shook. "S-sorry master M-Mammon."

Mammon sighed and shook his head. "Your previous master is not paying me enough for this."

Fran got up from his pathetic position on the floor and wiped the dirt off from his bottom. Mammon honestly didn't know what Mukuro expected him to do with this little twerp. The child was a crybaby, a loud crybaby, who sobbed woefully for hours after an incident and then sulked the rest of the time. He could barely conjure a simple illusion and those usually ended in disaster, as the child so easily became distracted. Mammon had tried discipline, a light smack on the hand to keep him focused, time alone in his room to think on the importance of concentration, repeatedly writing excerpts from Mammon's spell books, and countless other things that Lussuria had recommended. But to no avail, this green haired little burden always managed to mess things up and then had the balls to cry afterwards.

Mammon wasn't heartless though. He took pity on the tiny frog child and would pat him on the head and wipe away his tears with a handkerchief. But no more than that. He was the boy's mentor and teacher; he could not allow himself to become tangled up in the emotional turmoil that came with being the guardian of a young child. He'd already done that before and it had almost been the end of him.

"M-master," Fran sniffled hesitantly. "I-I'm hungry."

Mammon sighed and shook his head, taking the child by his hand and leading him back towards the Varia base. While Mammon and Fran were still working on simple illusions like butterflies and flowers, the two could remain out in the gardens. It wouldn't be until further in Fran's training that they would have to venture out into the desolate deserts and forests. The chances of this boy ever reaching that level were near impossible though, in Mammon's mind.

"Yes, yes. Let's see if Lussuria is in." Mammon grunted as he dragged the child along behind him.

"Oh, oh!" Fran cried excitedly, "Will mama make me spaghetti again? Oh, and with seasoned meatballs?!" Fran's eyes glowed with gentle warmth as he imagined all the foods that Mama Lussuria could make for him.

Mammon visibly cringed at the boy's words. "Don't call him that!"

Fran cocked his head to the side and smiled. "But he told me to. The first day I came here, remember?"

Mammon groaned and gave Fran a pat on his tiny back. "If you're going to call him something like that, call him papa. Mama's are girls and Lussuria is a man," Quietly adding, "Though I do sometimes wonder."

Fran shook his head. "Master Mukuro told me that mama's are people who take care of you and love you. He said that they cook for you, cuddle you, kiss your cuts, put you to bed, read you stories, help you with homework and stuff like that. Mama does all that stuff, so he's a mama." Fran rationalized.

Mammon sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Believe whatever you want. Just don't tell the other children that or they'll make fun of you."

Fran suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and pulled his hand away from Mammon's. "They already do." He said sadly, his voice wobbling.

Mammon frowned at that but reached for the child's hand and began leading him back towards the mansion again. "You can't spend forever wallowing in self- pity."

Fran nodded and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Yes Master."

XXXX

Mammon kept an eye on his pupil from the other room as he read over a newly acquired report. It contained the information concerning Mukuro's recent indiscretions against the Familia and the material under which he was persecuted. Quite a lengthy list and to be honest, Mammon only skimmed. Mammon had known Mukuro for a long time and these trivial crimes were nothing compared to what he had done in the past.

"Mama! Can I help mold the meatballs!?" A joyous cry echoed from the kitchen.

A gentle chuckle followed. "Of course! Grab a stool and you can help mama!"

Mammon peered through the oval arch that gave a direct view of the kitchen. The little green haired boy had on a child sized apron on and a tiny chef hat that Lussuria had cut out of parchment paper. The boy enjoyed spending time in the kitchen and Lussuria never minded the extra set of hands.

Mammon would sometimes watch in an almost envious way as the boy would float about the kitchen with a large smile on his precious face, smudges of flour staining his apron, pieces of egg yolk stuck to his fingers and a gentle glow surrounding his body the whole time. The boy was never that way with him. Their time spent together always ended in tears or angry words.

"Fran, did you add the seasoning?"

"Yes mama!"

Mammon threw the file on the sofa and strode into the kitchen with determination. Fran stood on his tip toes on the surface a tiny pink stool and his hands were stuffed in the ground remains of some poor animal. He kneaded the meat with his tiny fists while Lussuria prepared the dough for fresh pasta.

"Ah! Mammon dear, would you care to join us?" Lussuria asked when he noticed the illusionist's entrance.

Mammon gave the Gaylord an incredulous look before shaking his head. "No, I was just wondering when you were going to be done. Fran needs to practice his illusions and we only have about an hour of daylight left."

Mammon saw Fran's shoulders deflate at the mention of further training and the elder illusionist felt like giving the boy a good smack. Honestly! How in the world did Mukuro deal with this ungrateful brat!

Lussuria looked a bit put off by Mammon's inquiry and simply shrugged his shoulders. "We're preparing dinner for everyone so we have quite a bit more to do. Why not just let little Fran have the rest of the evening off. You've been working him since early this morning."

Mammon frowned and gave the Gaylord's muscled arm a harsh pinch, causing him to yelp. "Because Lussuria, I am being paid very well by his previous guardian and I'm not about to slack off. The boy needs to master a certain level of illusionary skill and he can't do that if he's always dancing around the kitchen with you."

Lussuria pursed his lips and brushed the illusionists hand away before turning back and running his dough through the pasta grinder. "Mammon, let the boy have a little fun. He's still just a child."

The comment was more or less only for Mammon's ears but Fran heard and brightened slightly at the fact that Mama Lussuria was coming to his defense. So rarely was anyone on his side and he felt like Lussuria was really the only one who understood him and cared enough to show it.

"But he's not just an ordinary child!" Mammon growled out, exasperated. Did this fool not understand?! Did he not see the raw power that this boy possessed?! He certainly didn't show it in his work ethic but it was most definitely there.

Mammon could see it, buried underneath layers of seals. For whatever reason, his illusionary powers had been sealed long ago and no matter how powerful he was, these seals were beyond his power. Mukuro had tried as well and had sent word with the child that the seals were impenetrable. But no matter. With a little effort from the frog, the seals would wither and snap on their own.

Lussuria slid his pasta into a boiling pot of water and turned to Mammon, motioning with a finger for him to follow. "Fran, keep up the good work. If you finish kneading in the seasoning, you can start rolling them into balls." Lussuria called over his shoulder as he began exiting the room.

Mammon gave one last glance at the child before following the Gaylord into a side room, closing the door behind them. Immediately the illusionist laid into him.

"What are you thinking?! You know what that boy can do! He has the potential to-"

"I know, Mammon," Lussuria answered calmly. "I read his reports and I know perfectly well the type of power he possesses. I've heard it may even rival yours one day." He added with a sly smirk.

Mammon grunted in agreement. "But only with the proper training. You seem to think that just an hour a day is enough but it's not! I know that physically and mentally he is a child but he can't afford the luxury of childhood. He needs to be prepared for what his life will become so that he does not end up where he was before."

Lussuria sighed. "You're referring to the place where Mukuro found him?"

Mammon shuttered at the thought but nodded. "I don't want him to end up in another place like that. I am not so heartless as to wish that upon anyone."

Lussuria's face instantly softened and he reached out, giving the other man a soft pat on the shoulder. "We're not going to let that happen to him. The Varia is never going to let that happen to that child again."

Mammon's mouth twitched into a twisted smile. "Not even the Varia can stop those people Lussuria. That boy is in danger, always. Even now when he is no more than ten feet away from us, he is in danger of being taken. No matter how much security we install, no matter the fact that he sleeps with me at night, no matter that Boss keeps his eyes on us through the windows, it doesn't matter. These people are experts and they know how to manipulate illusionary flames and they will take him if he is unprepared! They will take him!" Mammon could hear the echo of his voice and he realized then that he was screaming.

"You empathize with him because you were in his situation as well. I understand that. But you have to understand that we're not going to let anything happen to him…or you for that matter."

Mammon felt his face flush and he shoved the gaylord's chest. "I can protect myself you fool! It is the boy that I'm afraid I can't protect!"

Lussuria gave a gentle smile and for the first time, Mammon could see why Fran always ran to him when he was upset and crying.

"You are an Acrobaleno and we are the Varia. That boy is as safe as safe can be."

Mammon couldn't quite bring himself to believe the man but he gave in and let the Gaylord think that he'd won.

XXXXX

Later that evening, after a rather long and drawn out dinner, Mammon told Fran to go take a bath and get ready for bed. He was, unfortunately, met with quite a bit of childish resistance and lip.

"It's not even seven o'clock!" Fran had whined after Mammon had given his order. "My bedtime isn't until nine!"

"Oh stop your wailing. It's only two hours earlier. And besides, we have to be up by dawn for some extensive training tomorrow. You'll need all the rest you can get." Mammon rationalized as he pulled his cloak off and began dressing for the evening.

In truth, he just wanted some damned peace and quiet. The child had been up his ass since he returned from his conversation with Lussuria and the illusionist just really needed some down time.

Fran's lips pursed in small pout but he obeyed and grabbed his little green robe from off the hook and scurried into the bathroom. Mammon wasn't expecting to see the child for another half an hour as he did so enjoy playing in the bathtub. Only when his skin was wrinkled as a prune and the water had run as cold as ice, would the child finally resign himself to exiting the porcelain tub.

For now, Mammon would sit in the cushiony armchair in the corner and read a book. It'd been so long since he'd been able to just sit down and enjoy a book. When he wasn't busy training Fran, he was busy training himself. Mammon was the most powerful illusionist in the world, currently. But there was always someone stronger and even someone as self-absorbed as Mammon understood this simple concept. The little boy taking a bubble bath in the next room was the perfect example of this.

"Ne~ Mammon,"

Mammon felt a vein throb in his forehead and could feel a familiar twitch in his fingers, a twitch which usually ended in him violently throwing the closest thing to him. But Mammon had been working on controlling his temper and to be honest, this particular guest wasn't too irritating.

"What do you want Bel?" He asked, not even bothering to look up from his novel.

"Ushishishi…The prince was wondering if that frog was here. I need someone to play Mario Kart with me."

Mammon rolled his eyes and set his book aside. He didn't quite understand the prince's obsession with his little pupil but he suspected it had something to do with the fact that Fran was the only one who would indulge the Prince's needs to play childish video games. And the fact that Fran practically worshipped the ground that the Prince walked on.

"He's taking a bath and then he's going straight to bed. I'm taking him out for some intensive training tomorrow and he doesn't have time spend hours playing a pointless and repetitive game with you." Mammon explained curtly.

Bel seemed put out and didn't even try to hide it. He frowned a big pouty frown and crossed his arms over his chest. "But it's not even seven. The froggy always plays video games with the Prince before he goes to sleep~" He whined.

Mammon could concur with that. Always and without fail, Fran and Bel would meet up in the Varia leisure room which contained a rather large television, all the gaming systems known to mankind, and other games and pastimes. The two would play games together until Mammon would have to come down himself and whisk Fran away to bed.

Mammon shook his head and propped his feet up on the cushioned foot rest. "Not tonight."

Bel sighed and put his hands on his hip in a very un-princely manner. "Fine. You'll tell the frog that I stopped by though."

Mammon grinned and nodded his head. "Of course."

Bel exited the room with a slight sulk in his aura but otherwise, his usual cocky self.

With the prince gone and out of the way, Mammon was able to return his attention to his book. He found the scientific studies of the human psyche were much more interesting than conversing with other human beings. Mammon was a very solitary person which was why when Xanxus had come to him with a particular request to take on a pupil, he had been very resistant.

The first and last pupil, before Fran that is, was a small boy from the slum of Italy. He was dirty and malnourished, having never had more than a few bites to eat each day, his skin clung grossly to his bones and Mammon swore he could see the outline of the boy's organs. His blonde hair was matted with dirt and what appeared to be blood and his body was covered in cuts and bruises which all accumulated into a large calideascope of blues, yellows, and sickly greens.

Xanxus had explained that this "street urchin" had an abnormally strong mist flame burning inside him. Mammon could agree as he had sensed that raw energy as he had ascended the stairs. Xanxus believed that the boy would one day become a very powerful asset to the Varia and Vongola as a whole. If his potential was nurtured correctly.

Mammon, have never experienced the bond of a teacher student relationship decided that this would be a most interesting experiment...and Xanxus had offered him a very generous boost in his salary.

"Master! I'm done!" A loud cry broke Mammon's reminiscing and the illusionist gave a subtle groan as he stood and made his way to the adjoining bathroom.

Upon entering the steamy tile room, Mammon found the little green haired boy sitting in the center of the, admittedly oversized, tub with a satisfied grin on his face. In his hands he held a tiny toy boat that Lussuria had gifted him.

"Honestly," Mammon sighed "you can get yourself in but you can't get yourself out?" Regardless, the illusionist snapped a fluffy yellow towel from the rack and held it open for his miniature pupil.

Fran's lips jutted out in an adorable pout as he stood and stepped out onto the bath mat. "Remember what happened the first time I tried to get out myself?"

Oh, Mammon remembered quite vividly actually. His four hundred dollar cologne and several other pricey toiletries had gone flying when the boy had slipped on the wet tile and little Fran had burst into tears from his newly acquired bruised knee. From that point on, Mammon had just warned the boy to call him before he decided to exit the tub.

Mammon couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the memory though. "You are a very clumsy child."

Fran looked as if he were about to argue but the sharp bite of the chilly air put a halt to any protests he may have fired as he practically threw himself into the warmth of the towel that Mammon held out. The boy snuggled into the fluffy fabric and sighed contently as if he were a kitten.

Mammon made no comment as he started rubbing Fran dry and making sure to give him a few seconds to adjust to the cold.

"Hey, Master?"

Mammon sighed as he finished wiping off the boys feet and reaching for his child sized, green bath robe. "Yes?"

Fran paused and appeared thoughtful; something Mammon had to admit was rare. What was he thinking?

Finally, after Fran could see that his master wasn't going to prod for an answer, he asked his question. "Why do the other kids make fun of me?"

Mammon paused and was baffled by the question. He stared questioningly at his pupil as the boy simply stood, stark naked, waiting for his answer.

"Hm..." Mammon considered this question very carefully. He hadn't been aware that Fran had been the victim of teasing at the Varia base. Granted that the green haired child had made that off handed comment earlier but Mammon hadn't really thought anything of it. After all, he rarely socialized with the other children from Vongola and only really met with them when the Varia was forced to attend Family gatherings that were unavoidable.

"What sort of things do they say to you?" Mammon finally asked after having secured the bath robe around the child's body.

Fran wrapped his arms around himself in a pathetic hug and Mammon had no choice but to take pity on the little thing. He scooped the child up into his arms and carried out to the bedroom, setting him gently on the bed.

"They don't really say anything to me." Fran admitted while Mammon pulled back the covers for the boy to slip underneath. "They kind of just point a lot and stare. I hear them whispering sometimes too when they think I can't hear. They think I'm weird and that I have strange hair." The child snatched a strand of his green colored hair between his fingers and stared at it in an almost accusatory way.

Mammon examined the green hair more closely and had to concur with the other children that it was a very strange color and almost bordered on unnatural. But he figured saying such a thing to the volatile child would probably be unwise.

Instead he gave a soft grumble as he tucked the child under the covers. "Well, don't listen to them. They are just jealous of how unique you are."

Fran's eyes widened and he stared up at his master adoringly as if he'd just received a million dollars. "Really?"

Mammon hesitated in confirming this but when those little green eyes sparkled up at him, he just couldn't bring himself to release a sarcastic comment. "Yes, really. All the girls have to pin up their hair and wear itchy dresses and the boys have to wear those pinchy shoes and suffocating ties. Wouldn't you be jealous of the little boy who just walked in in his pajamas without being scolded?"

Fran seemed to think on this a moment, remembering the recent event that he had attended with Mammon. When he'd asked if he could wear his jammies, Mammon had responded with a positive grunt. Fran had only been kidding but the illusionist didn't seem to care in the least when his pupil showed up in his frog themed flannel bottoms and button up top that he'd worn the previous night to bed.

"I guess." He said, finally relenting to his master's logic. "But they still stare and mama said that staring at people is rude."

Mammon shrugged as he began pulling off his own shirt and pants, replacing them with soft sweats and tank. "Yes, it is. But they're children and their parents obviously haven't taught them proper manners."

Fran nodded at that, accepting this as an answer before lying back onto the softness below. "Hey, master."

Mammon groaned as he slipped into bed beside his little one, knowing that he would not get any peace if he did not join the child in bed. "What is it now?"

"Even though you are mean sometimes and slap me when I mess up or send me to my room...I really like living with you."

Mammon was taken aback by this confession. He had assumed the boy hated him for he was always complaining about missing his "Mukuro" and Mammon sent the boy off in tears plenty enough that it would even be logical for the boy to hate him.

He didn't really know what to say and apparently waited too long to give a response because the child was already snoozing by the time Mammon worked up the courage to say anything.

"Hmph, giving me all that trouble and you conk out on me as soon as your head hits the pillow." Mammon grunted, though secretly very grateful. The child must have been exhausted from their training that day.

Mammon stayed awake for a few hours after the child slipped into the world of dreams, as was customary. He thumbed through a novel that he'd been working on and then took to just staring at the sleeping child beside him. Honestly, what was Mukuro thinking, leaving this boy in his care? Mammon wasn't cut out for parenting and that was what this boy both wanted and needed. Fran needed a parent who could love and comfort him, support him and cherish him. Mammon did give himself some credit, he had tried to be nurturing toward the child when Fran first arrived but his patience had quickly worn thin with all of the child's blubbering and whining and within that same week, Mammon reverted to his old ways and took to scolding the child harshly whenever he so much as whimpered. He admitted that his methods of child rearing were perhaps a bit old fashioned and cold but…he always assumed he'd never have to put them to use anyway. But Mukuro was a bastard and shoving this child upon him last minute, albeit with a rather generous compensation. But still…Mammon couldn't help but sometimes find himself smiling down at the child who caused him so much trouble and worry.

Mammon sighed and set his book aside, laying back upon his pillow and listened to the gentle steady breathing of the child beside him. It was soothing, like white noise, and Mammon slowly found his eyes becoming droopy until he finally slipped into a light sleep.

XXXX

Mammon's eyes popped open at the sudden spike of raw energy which shot through the mansion. It was malicious energy that much was certain, and it was cold. There was something so familiar about that frigid power which slithered its way through the mansion. It was a mist user and it was looking for something.

Mammon calmly turned over and found that Fran was still sleeping peacefully beside him, obviously caught up in a rather animated dream as his little fingers twitched near his face. Mammon threw his arm around the child and expanded his own mist flames over the tiny body, shielding him from the intruder who may possibly track his own energy.

Fran whimpered softly at the pure amount of energy which now bore down upon him and his eyes fluttered open. "W-what? Master?"

"Sh!" Mammon hissed sharply. "It's alright, go back to sleep."

Fran's eyes widened when he finally saw his master's position, draped over Fran's body and staring intensely at the door. Fran's little hands reached and griped the man's shirt. "Master? Master, what's wrong?"

Mammon placed his hand atop the boy's hand and gave it a gentle stroke. "Fran, you must be quiet, do you understand me?" He made sure to keep his voice firm and unyielding in order to impress upon the child the seriousness of the situation, but not frighten him into an inconsolable panic. "You stay right here, in this bed, and you do not move. If someone comes into this room, you use your power and you kill them, do you understand? Even if it's me, you throw up your shields and you attack with all you've got."

Fran's lower lip wobbled, an obvious sign of approaching tears. "Master, what's going on?"

"Fran, I don't have time for you blubbering. I promise when all this is over than you can cry all you want but until then I need you to be strong, okay?" Mammon softened his voice to a comforting tone but the urgency in his tone was clear. He could sense the enemy getting closer; his time was limited.

Fran was quiet for a moment, just staring and Mammon, but then his sparkling eyes seemed to grow serious and he nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good." And with that, Mammon slipped out of the bed and approached the door cautiously. He could sense the intruder, it was only one person, and they were still scouting the first floor by the feel of it, but their sense of urgency had increased and Mammon could feel a bit of panic settling in through their flames. They were growing reckless in hiding their presence.

Mammon stepped out into the hall and shivered involuntarily at the sharp cold. The bastard's flames were freezing the entire mansion! Mammon's hands itched to strangle this dumbass who dared to break into the Varia base, thinking he was such hot stuff and actually stood a chance. He would teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

Mammon crept along the darkened halls, listening to the gentle creaks and moans of the structure encasing him. He could sense the intruder approaching the stairs, this time with an air of caution about him, spikes of flames creeping up in search of their target.

Mammon would not stand for this nonsense any longer. "Phantasma." He whispered, calling his pet.

The tiny snake slithered up through the floor and up its master's leg until it was resting comfortably on his shoulder. The creature stared into Mammon's eyes, awaiting its orders and the illusionist gave the little one a small stroke on the head with his finger before turning serious again.

"It would appear we have an intruder." Mammon watched as Phantasma's eyes sparkled dangerously; It already knew. "I want you to go play with him." Then Mammon added quickly. "Don't kill him. I want you to leave that privilege to me, understand?"

Phantasma gave a sharp nod before sliding back down its master's body and disappearing through the floor again. Mammon could sense his little pet's energy as it crawled through the floors of the Varia base towards its prey. He could feel Phantasma's excitement, the thrill of being able to release its own power and tease its fleshy target with mind tricks and horrific illusions and-

Mammon shook his head, dragging himself back from Phantasma's mind. He forgot how blood thirsty his companion could get after not having preyed on anything in a long while. Mammon mentally reminded himself to find someone that Phantasma could enjoy thoroughly later. The little creature deserved it after all seeing as Mammon's attention had been focused solely on Fran for the past few weeks.

Keeping track of the little creature's energy, he felt as Phantasma approached his target, the pure bliss and anxiety which swelled inside the tiny snake's body, causing him to tense and coil itself under the person's foot. Mammon smirked as his pet prepared to strike.

But suddenly, Phantasma's energy disappeared. Mammon gasped at the abruptness and violent rip he felt as his companion's flame completely vanished without a trace.

"W-what the fuck?" Mammon whispered, gripping his chest as it throbbed painfully. "Phantasma?"

"Did you really think that would fool me?" A voice giggled teasingly, Mammon's eyes shot around, trying to locate the source. "Really, I expected more from the infamous Mammon of the Varia."

"Who the hell are you?" Mammon snarled when he realized that the voice was coming from all directions. "Who sent you?"

Another giggled echoed through the vast hall and Mammon felt himself grow weak. "Now what fun would it be if I told you that?" The voice was definitely feminine. "How about we play a little game and let's see if you can guess!" She giggled madly.

"I'm not in the mood for games." Mammon responded calmly, feeling for her flames. They were volatile and unrestrained; she was new. "You've invaded my home and have injured my friend."

"Oh, you mean the little snake creature, I didn't hurt him!" She squealed as if offended. "I simply zapped him away for a while so we could play. He was quite the vicious little monster, nipping at my flames and trying to hurt me!"

Mammon frowned, while her flames may be uncontained and wild, she used this to her advantage. He could not pinpoint the source. "Why don't you show yourself then? Let us play like adults and allow me to have a look at my opponent."

The girl laughed at the suggestion. "I will allow you to glimpse my face but only as you draw your last breath. Until then, let us enjoy our short time together!"

Mammon gave a shiver as he felt her flames creep along the floor, licking at his feet teasingly. He kicked out at them, knowing it was futile, and allowed his own flames out in a quick burst, shoving pressing the others away.

"Are you scared, Mammon of the Varia?" The girl questioned, actually seeming confused. "I was told that you were as fearless as you were swift and vicious. This was not what I was expecting." She sighed, disappointed.

Mammon growled. "How dare you even suggest such a thing. You are vermin in my home and you need to be exterminated. I do not fear vermin."

"We shall see."

Before Mammon even had a chance to answer back, he found himself shrouded in a bubble of pure darkness and cold, bone chilling cold. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to gain warmth. How careless of him! Mammon thought in frustration. He allowed that bitch to throw him into an illusion.

"Master…"

Mammon's eyes widened at the tiny voice which peeped through the deathly quiet. That voice…it couldn't be. No, it couldn't! He was…he was gone. He'd seen it himself as the boy had been practically sliced in half…

"Master, why did you let that man hurt me." A quivering voice whimpered. "How could you do that?"

Mammon's body practically snapped around to face the voice which seemed to be taunting him so cruelly. "H-how…" He whispered in disbelief.

A little boy, about the same height as Fran but far skinnier and grossly bruised, stood before Mammon. His brown eyes sparkled up at the illusionist and tears shined in his eyes. "It hurt so much, Master." He whined. "It hurt so bad. How could you let that happen to me? Why didn't you save me? Why?!" The child grew frantic. "I called for you! I screamed! But you never came! You abandoned me!"

"No!" Mammon screamed, gripping his arms, nails digging into his skin in an attempt to shake this illusion. "I tried! I came but it was too late! I tried to save you!"

The little boy's tears began to fall…only they weren't tears. It was blood, dripping down in crimson trails on the boy's cheeks. "You didn't save me, Master. You didn't save me."

Mammon felt his heart clench and then nearly explode out of his chest as blood began pooling at the child's feet, leaking from his eyes and legs, his head, everywhere. Blood was everywhere…just like that day.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Mammon screeched, causing his own ears to ring.  
"PLEASE JUST STOP!"

And then…as he requested, the little boy disappeared in a poof of violet smoke. The darkness which had shrouded him slowly dissipated until Mammon found himself on his knees back in the hallway.

"What…what the hell?" He whispered to himself, gazing at his blurry surroundings.

"Master! Master! Are you alright?! Master?!"

The voice was sharp and Mammon's head throbbed unpleasantly at its shrillness as it echoed in his ears. Good lord…there was only one person who sounded so annoying.

"Fran!" Mammon snapped when he caught sight of his green haired pupil running towards him at full speed. The child leapt straight into the man's chest, wrapping his arms around the illusionist's stomach and burying his face in the firm body.

"Master, you're alright, yeah?" Fran asked, his voice wobbly from holding back sobs. "You're okay?"

Mammon was so shocked that he almost forgot the severity of the situation they were both in. Raising his fist, Mammon proceeded to give the child a firm pop on the top of his head. The boy cried out in pain and rubbed at the throbbing lump that was now forming.

"Master!" He whined. "What was that for?!"

"Y-you idiot! What are you doing out here?! I told you not to leave the bedroom!" Mammon shouted. "Why don't you ever listen?!"

"B-but Master, I heard you screaming!" Fran tried to rationalize. "So I ran out to help!"

Mammon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you insane?! Don't you know that those screams could have just been an illusion to lure you out?! We've been over this in your training!"

Fran shook his head vehemently. "But they weren't an illusion!" He insisted. "I saw you screaming on the ground and this ugly lady laughing her head off over there." Fran jerked his little thumb over his shoulder. "So I did exactly what you said, I used all the power I could and threw it at her."

Mammon was speechless as he probed for the intruder's presence and could not feel it anywhere. Or rather, he did feel it, but it was dull and weak, indication unconsciousness. Mammon peeked over the child's shoulder to where he had indicated and saw a lumpy pile of a woman, curled in a fetal position and on the floor.

"Oh my." Mammon breathed. "You did that?"

Fran nodded his head, stringy green locks bouncing along with the enthusiastic movement. "I sure did! Aren't you proud, Master? I did exactly what you told me!"

Mammon couldn't even speak. The woman was knocked clean out, in fact, she appeared to have been forced into a coma. This child, this tiny child who could barely manage to conjure a simple butterfly during training, sent this woman straight into a coma where she was probably experiencing most horrifying nightmares.

"I-…" Mammon swallowed hard and looked into the child's large green orbs. "You didn't do what I said, you little brat!" Mammon snapped. "I told you not to leave the bedroom!"

Fran's enthusiasm quickly faded at his master's scolding. "I-I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"But…" Mammon continued. "I suppose that you do deserve some praise, considering that you sent that woman into a coma and…saved me." He added the last part a bit reluctantly.

Fran's eyes sparkled from the praise and he once again threw himself into his master's warmth. "Thank you, Master! I love you!"

"W-What?! Don't say things like that!" Mammon stuttered, embarrassed. "You're such a brat!"

Fran giggled. "Of course I am, Master."

XXXX

A few days passed after the intruder incident and things began to calm down immensely. Xanxus was originally pissed as all hell that someone had actually managed to infiltrate the base, let alone mask their flames long enough to even get close. He'd beaten a few of their security personnel before giving the head of security an earful about how to "properly train his piece of shit crew". Mammon found the whole situation to be rather humorous actually. The woman turned out to be a rather talented illusionist who worked for a small familia which had been butting heads with Vongola for years. The illusionist, now identified as Giovanna Gorga, was more than willing to hand over critical information after Mammon had generously offered her a precious sum of money and of course letting her live was also very persuasive. It would appear that if nothing else, Giovanna Gorga valued her life.

Mammon of course didn't live up to his deal. Rather he erased Giovanna's memories, sealed away her flames, and then shipped her off to live in a nunnery in Florence. Xanxus suggested allowing Squalo to carve the woman up rather than letting her go but Mammon had been feeling very….sympathetic recently and he had ignored his boss' suggestion.

"Master! Master, look!" An exuberate voice broke Mammon away from his thoughts.

Mammon dragged his eyes away from the blindingly blue sky to meet his pupil's brilliantly glowing green eyes. The child certainly seemed to burst with energy after his unexpected victory against the full-fledged illusionist the other night. He had warned the child not to get too cocky but he just couldn't find it in himself to truly scold the boy for his pride. He had reason to be proud, Mammon rationalized.

"You've made a butterfly." Mammon observed the fluttering yellow creature blandly. "Congrats. Come back when you can summon a tornado."

Fran was not put out by his master's lack of interest in his simple illusion. Rather, the green child's eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief and a sly smirk curled over his lips.

Mammon let out an undignified squawk when he abruptly found himself shoved from his comfortable place on the grass and flat onto his face. "What the hell?"

Fran giggled and scurried away…and so did the other one. What?

"Y-you brat!" Mammon snapped at the twin Fran's racing across the field. "You didn't tell me you could conjure an illusion of yourself!"

"Well, it's no tornado." The real Fran sighed, inspecting his "twin". "But I'd say he looks pretty real. He's not see through…" Fran pinched the lookalike's cheek as proof.

Mammon was going to give the child a good slap but then paused. "Fran…do you want some ice-cream?"

Fran's eyes widened in awe and he squealed. "Of course I do!"

Just as Fran gave his response however, the illusion Fran evaporated into indigo smoke and eventually into nothing. Fran stared at the spot where his playmate had once stood and frowned.

"You are still easily distracted." Mammon explained. "You cannot focus on more than one thing or your illusions fade. We will have to work on this next time."

Fran sighed, somewhat dejected by his master's intentional ruin of his hard work. It had taken a lot of concentration to conjure up an illusion that looked exactly like him…and without a mirror too!

"I think until then though…" Mammon continued. "That we should still get some ice-cream. I hear Lussuria is making it from scratch."

"Mama is making homemade ice-cream?!" Fran shouted, bouncing up and down in pure delight. "Oh, we have to get back! Quickly before that long-haired commander eats it all!"

Mammon nodded and extended his hand for his pupil to grip. Fran took the hand and squeezed it tenderly.

"Squalo only eats so much ice-cream because Boss likes it when his mouth is cold and sweet." Mammon mumbled more to himself than for the child below.

"Why would boss care if the long-haired commander's mouth is cold?" Fran asked innocently, staring up at his master for clarification.

Mammon cursed himself and stared intently into the child's curious gaze. "Stop asking so many questions." He ordered. "Or you won't get any ice-cream and you'll go straight to bed."

That successfully diverted Fran's attention away from the inappropriate question. "Aw, but it's only five o'clock!" He whined sadly.

"Then be silent!"

Fran shut his mouth the rest of the walk home but still clung to his master's hand and maintained a bright smile.

XXXX

"Oh, my little boy has returned to me!" The Gaylord cried joyously when he found the little frog child standing in the kitchen. Lussuria flung his arms around the boy and swung him up in the air, making sure to give him a loud and wet smooch on the cheek before allowing him back onto the floor. "Mama Lussuria has whipped up some delicious ice-cream for you!"

Fran giggled and followed the man's finger, pointing to the freezer, and grabbed a stool to dig around in the, normally, forbidden space.

While Fran was preoccupied, Lussuria turned to Mammon with an apparent smirk. Mammon was quick to give the blonde a firm punch in the arm, though it seemed to have little effect on the massive muscle.

"Wipe that smirk off your damn face." Mammon growled irritably.

Lussuria chuckled and waved his hand flippantly at the illusionist. "Goodness me, it seems someone has developed a bit of a soft spot for my little baby!"

Mammon groaned, watching as the man twirled in circles and bounced from foot to foot in glee with a giant shit eating grin twitching on his face. "Shut up, you stupid flamer!"

Lussuria exploded with giggles and pranced over to the child, successfully avoiding Phantasma's bared fangs. "Mammon, you are so violent! Sending that wicked thing after me!"

Mammon stroked a finger over the snake's tiny head and smiled as the creature closed its eyes in pleasure. "Don't be such an idiot then."

"Oh, my little Fran, your daddy is being so cruel to mama!"

"Daddy?!"

Fran turned, confused and staring at the two arguing men. "Master, stop being mean to mama!" He scolded playfully.

Mammon had half a mind to take that child out back and beat him but his temper was quickly curbed when the same frolicking little boy flung himself into his master's knees, burying his face in the vast expanse of warm robes.

"You're the best master! The absolute best!" The child squealed with a smile that shined so brightly that it put the sun to shame.

Feeling that same warm tingle creep up on him, Mammon laid a soothing hand on the boy's back and gave it a soft stroke. "Shut-up." He breathed out half-heartedly.

Honestly, this boy was really taking a toll on his image! But…that smile melted his steely heart without fail every time. And Mammon found that he didn't ever want it to disappear if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ah, greetings and salutations all you wonderful readers out there! For any of you who are familiar with my work, you'll know that I've been absent from FFnet (or A03 in this case) for a couple months now and this is really the first decent thing I've spat out since May. My inspiration for fanfiction has been fleeting and difficult to come by recently and just trying to crank out a one-shot has become exceedingly hard for me. However, this was an idea that has been floating around in my head for far too long and really needed to be written down at long last.
> 
> I've found that I really enjoy writing parental, hurt/comfort fics so you can probably expect to see more of them in the future. In terms of this one-shot though, it took a ridiculously long time to write (about 4-ish months) simply due to my lack of motivation and inability to write more than a couple paragraphs every time I would sit down to type. I hope this fic was worth your time as I really enjoyed writing it, despite how long it took.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated and I hope to see all of you again in another fic :)


End file.
